<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words I Want to Hear, Tell Me by drainspoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851034">Words I Want to Hear, Tell Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon'>drainspoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me That You Love Me Too [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Worry, it's hard to tag this without giving much away--, wels is worried that tango and impulse are too close with zed, wels just thinks so, wels' pov, zed isn't actually cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, yeah, maybe he was jealous. But he had every right to be. Zed was his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Impulse/Xisuma, Tango/Mumbo/Jevin, Wels/Zed, impsuma and mangovin are only mentioned though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me That You Love Me Too [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words I Want to Hear, Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>zed hung out with impulse and tango a lot. </p><p>wels knew they were all just friends, and that tango and impulse had their own relationships. tango had his boyfriends, jevin and mumbo, and impulse had his lover, xisuma. both xisuma and impulse were very ‘about’ how they weren't dating, but they were lovers. he'd thought they meant fuck buddies, but apparently not. wels didn't understand it, mostly because they didn't go into detail ever, but who was he to judge? that's besides the point though. even knowing all that, he still felt... jealous.</p><p>he spent more time with zed than they did combined, maybe even double the amount, but it was an aching feeling in his chest that their very existence was going to uproot the relationship they'd developed in an instant, throwing his world to chaos and leaving when they were done. </p><p>he'd told zed how he felt—he'd laughed, calling him a jellybean (or a jealous bean) for at least a few days after, but he was a kind man, so he tried to help. he went radio silent to the rest of his friends, staying in wels' base for almost a week. in hindsight, maybe that was a bad idea, because the hermits panicked for the entire time. zed was a kind man, and tango and impulse were not deserving even of being his friends. but they made him happy, so... oh well.</p><p>zed leaned against his chest, settled in his lap with wels' arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his chin. zed couldn't see it, but his boyfriend wore a snarl on his face, directed towards his closest friends, who, if they'd noticed it at all, ignored it awkwardly. they didn't pry. maybe it was just a bad day? no. his day had been great. at least before they showed up.</p><p>so, yeah, maybe he was jealous. but he had every right to be. zed was <em>his</em>. and they were so close, too close. or maybe they weren't.</p><p>wels was rather distant with the people he considered his friends. he only really hung out with zed and, on occasion, tango and impulse or a check-up from cub. besides that, he was docile, staying alone in the little hamlet he'd begun to form. so, he didn't quite have much experience with friendship. maybe the affection they shared was totally normal. platonic. not at all romantic. even with those thoughts in his mind, the jealousy never quite went away. lingering, growing... </p><p>into something far more sinister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the next 'chapter' will be the last. i hope you're ready...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>